Rough Genderbent Days in the Isshu region 2 (As in BlackWhite 2)
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Ashley is finishing up her journey in Unova and packing up for adventures in Kalos as the next region. This has a 2 in the title because it is the version of the Black/White 2 games.


Chapter 1

Ashley, Iridian, and Cindy were now on their way to the next gym. "Now, here I go...I wanna go to the Poison-type gym in Virbank City and battle the gym leader there." said Ashley. "Don't get too psyched up." said Iridian, "The gym leader himself battles with Poison-type Pokemon and I know that you have no Pokemon to beat him so good luck winning the Toxic Badge." Ashley glared at Iridian and Iridian shrugged. "Ah...the nice air of Virbank City." said Cindy. "You've always been this crazy! Seriously, get a life!" Iridian shouted. That is why Ashley never liked Iridian. Iridian called her a little kid and was mean. Iridian could be nice but when he was, Ashley wondered if he was just pretending but then he might be real. "Hey, Iridian." Ashley said, "I've been wondering, do you pretend to be nice?" Iriidan looked at Ashley. "Why would I?" he asked, "Nobody pretends to be nice..." They walked into the gym to see the gym leader smile. Ashley looked around. "This gym...you rock out here?" she said. "Of course." said the gym leader, "Who doesn't like rocking while battling Pokemon, huh?" Ashley wanted to blurt out that she didn't but she might as well give it a try before she said she didn't like it. "Ok." said Ashley, "I'll..." "Go, Koffing!" said the gym leader. Ashley looked at the Koffing and sworn she had seen that Pokemon before. "What's up?" the gym leader asked, "Never seen a Koffing before?" Oh, she has. Back in Kanto, Ashley knew very well the Team Rocket member James had one before it evolved into a Weezing. Ashley nodded. "I have seen one." said Ashley, "you see...I'm from Pallet Town. Just traveling all over the world to capture new Pokemon." "I except your challenge, then if your dream is so cool." said the gym leader, "Choose your Pokemon." "Boldore?" said Ashley, sending out Boldore. Boldore was defeated easily. "not going very well for you, is it?" asked the gym leader, "Sorry, but if you can't defeat me, that results in not winning the badge!" He strummed his guitar and played mocking music, while the crowd cheered. Ashley scowled at the gym leader and the crowd. She couldn't help her anger. "Excuse me, I can't help my anger." she said.

Chapter 2

"It's alright." the gym leader said, "It's Ok to be angry. Let me finish you." "Not so fast! Unfezant!" Ashley said. "Unfezant, huh?" said the gym leader, defeating Unfezant easily as well. Ashley looked at the gym leader. "Do it, Leavanny!" she called. And Leavanny defeated Koffing. "One down." said the gym leader, "Go, Scolipede!" Ashley looked at the Scolipede and looked at her Pokeballs carefully. Oh yeah! Leavanny was out there! But Leavanny was easily defeated by Scolipede. _Crap_. Ashley thought to herself, _This is not getting me anywhere_. "Pignite, go get 'em with Fire Pledge!" Ashley commanded. And with that, Scolipede has fainted. "Do it, Garbodor!" said the gym leader. _This must be his last Pokemon_, Ashley thought, Then, I have a chance to win this! Pignite was defeated and then Ashley sent out her Palpitoad that was also defeated. "Pikachu, go!" said Ashley. "That must be your last Pokemon." said the gym leader, "Then, I must finish it." Pikachu then got paralyzed by its Static ability. "Aw crap. Pikachu!" Ashley said, hoping it would get up. Poison-type Pokemon are quite the nobrainers, Ashley thought. Pikachu defeated it after its Paralysis which earned her the Toxic badge she had been wanting.

Chapter 3

_Lunch time..._Ashley thought, after achieving all the badges for that region. This was Ashley's second couple times eating Cindy's cooking. Ashley waited and waited for the food. "Nice battle." whispered Iridian. "Uh...Iridian...y-you d-don't have to wh-whisper..." said Ashley. "That was a nice battle." he said in his normal voice. "Uh...um...Thank you." said Ashley, "Wh-whadda you think of P-Pikachu defeating the gym leader's Garbador?" Iridian looked at Ashley. "Pikachu's own Ability paralyzing it like that is just strange." he replied, "but other than that, you did a nice job." Ashley decided that that little sentence didn't even matter to her. "Lunch is ready!" said Cindy, smiling. "Sandwiches." said Iridian, "Glorious." Cindy smiled. "But not just sandwiches! Special sandwiches shaped like your Pokemon!" Cindy exclaimed. "Shut up." said Iridian, "But at least it looks like an Axew." Axew looked at Iridian's sandwich. "Ax, Axew." said Axew. "Oh, it's just a PB&J shaped like your species of Pokemon." said Iridian. Axew smiled. He now understood. "better train up before I catch the plane for the next region." Ashley said, finished with her sandwich. "PIKA!" exclaimed Pikachu. "Where is that region that you're heading?" asked Cindy, "I have to stay here in my gym..." Ashley looked at her. "I'm heading to the Kalos region...I'm calling up Prof. Oak and talking to him about keeping all my Unova Pokemon in his lab. Oh, don't worry. He'll be absolutely fine with it!" said Ashley, smiling. Then, they walked to the Pokemon Center to call up Prof. Oak. "Hey, Prof.!" said Ashley, "Haven't seen you since I ever started my region around the world of Pokemon. And I'm talkin' bout the first time I arrived in Unova. I just wanted to let you know that I'd like to keep my Unova Pokemon with you." Prof. Oak smiled. "Sure thing." said the Prof. , "I wish you luck on your next region and hope you do one training battle before you leave for the flight you booked. See ya!" Then, the screen shut off.

Chapter 4

"It's my last time in this region." Ashley said as they were walking back to the place they were staying. "So, any last words before you leave, Ashley?" Iridian asked. "I just wanted to give everybody hugs. If that's alright with Iridian. Like, a friendly hug..." Ashley replied. Iridian looked at Ashley and smiled. He nodded. Ashley hugged Cindy and Iridian. "But before I go, I shall follow my orders as is! So, let's train...our last training in the Unova region..." Ashley said. Ashley saw the plane. "I'm sorry...I sh-should be going..." she said, worried. "Oh, don't you worry 'bout this." Iridian said, "We hope we could visit you in the next region!" Ashley went on the next flight, wishing that I could get there on time. Ashley knew that she would love the next region but was she really that certain? Ashley saw her Unova friends say bye to her and she waved back. She looked for a piece of paper and decided to write to Micha in the Kanto region, in which, she was dating. And once she got to Kalos, she would ask to find the Post Office so that she could turn it in there.

For now...that is the end... But there _is_ a book coming up!

Look here. The book coming up is called: Rough Genderbent Days in the Kalos Region


End file.
